


One more eaten Santelli?

by anassa_anemou



Category: Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt:The lost hour, community:fan_flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Barbara reflect on the upcoming celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more eaten Santelli?

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** One more eaten Santelli?  
 **Challenge:** The lost hour (AMNESTY 4)  
 **Fandom:** Catch Trap  
 **Characthers/ Relationships:** Tommy Zane, Barbara Santelli, Mario Santelli, Mario Santelli/Tommy Zane/Bart Reeder  
 **Content Notes:** poly relationship; prejudice against gay people and post war context  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Word Count** : 712  
 **Sumary:** Tommy and Barbara reflect on the upcoming celebration.

 

****

One more eaten Santelli?

He is one the floor, laughing with the things Barbara said about the tv show she been working in Hollywood. It’s still weird to imagine a Santelli away from circus and not hurt or dead, but he knows Barb is absolutely happy to have her own life.

Barb is probably the only one that wasn’t eaten by the family business and he was glad, because she is his safe harbor, the one he can count to talk about his fears and emotions that never have place in the platform.

In one way, she still have something of the tradition, after all she works with entertaining people, in spectacle. And what she is about to do could make her go back to the aerialist world. Maybe she will even look after the number, manage them and take Stella’s place since the woman is now retired after the fall last season.

“Do you think tomorrow will be ok? Uncle Angelo never liked much of Bart; know I think it will be harder for him to give him a chance. He said to dad that I was being deceived and dad, now, is worried.” 

Tommy sighs, but he know it’s a good thing Barb is talking about it; Matt is in one of his moods and Tommy left their room hoping to give both of them some time to collect after their fight earlier. He doesn’t care, Bart is really important to him, and to Matt too, and if he needs help, of course Tommy will help. Add Barb to the story and Tommy can’t think to leave the house and not offer his protection to them.

“I don’t know Barb, but Bart been dealing all his life with people worse than Angelo. I’ll be here with him and once Matt calms himself he will be too. And if you see it, Lucia and Stella are charmed by Bart, Johnny been working with him for years. That leaves Angelo, Clay and your dad, since Liz and Tessa live to far away to come. I think your father is a very reasonable man, he will listen to Bart and you and anyone who wish to speak and we have more people on our side.” 

He says with a low voice and his eyes in the fireplace, because Barb deserves to know his truth opinions even if he hates the situation. Tomorrow Bart will ask for Barb’s hand to Joe and they will have one more thing to cover their relationship and Barb will have a quite life, without the family on her back: is still hard to be a unmarried woman in the post-war.

“I hope so; Bart always looks out for me and I like that, I feel really safe. It’s good to have someone that just is there for me, especially when all of you always are on the road.”

“I thought you were thinking to go with us next season, maybe take Stella’s place. Bart been talking about living someplace else and...” Barbara cut him pulling his hand to her lap and resting her head in his shoulder.

“I want that too, tv is just one more job, and I have money in the ban to live a good life without working in that anymore. Star offered me Stella’s job and the paying isn’t bad, I’m just worried with Clay and living with him again, especially after the marriage.”

“Johnny and Stella had their own trailer and honestly I don’t know if Clay will come back with us, he seems to want to settle too and work with your dad at the carnival. That redhead girl really messed him up last season. ”

She smiled such a sweet smile and he was sure she was picturing the same: Matt, Bart, him and her, living in the road together, away from the family and their eyes. Maybe it could be something to wait for.

They stay quite after that, much later, he isn’t sure when, Matt sits by his side, dropping a arm around him and Barb and Tommy knows that he been listening to them. This is that hour, when you think of the lost things, the past things and what future can be. He closes his eyes and hope for the best.


End file.
